


The Story of Us

by yoonminislife01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminislife01/pseuds/yoonminislife01
Summary: He is Jebadiaj Shawcrosse, isang heartthrob-the usual. Lagi siyang binubulabog ng isang misteryosang babae sa panaginip niya. Hindi maipagkakailang maganda siya, pero sino siya? Minsan na rin siyang nagmahal ng sobra sa isang babae pero iniwan siya nito ng walang dahilan.Then, he met Marguerite Cynster, isang ordinaryong estudyante, she's a hopeless romantic and he wants to protect her from his friends and other jerks for unknown reason. Hindi na niya namalayang nahuhulog na pala siya rito.Saan sila dadalhin ng tadhana kung ang ex-girlfriend pala ni Jeb ay ang mismong kapatid ni Margue na may taning na ang buhay?~~~~~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is already published in wattpad, just reposting it here. Have fun! ☺️☺️

JEB

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, ang mukha ng misteryosang babae ang palaging nagpapakita sa kaniyang balintataw. He doesn't know the woman. In fact, hindi pa niya ito nakikita. Napakaamo ng mukha nito. She has the face and innocence of an angel. Maging ang mga mapupungay na mga mata nito ay kaakit-akit at tila bituing nagniningning sa kalangitan sa tuwing ngingiti ito. Oh, her smile! The sweetest smile he had ever seen in his nineteen years of existence. He instantly fell in love with it. Mas lalo itong gumaganda kapag nakangiti. Nakagagaan ng loob. Napakasarap sa pakiramdam.

Napailing nalang siya sa naiisip habang nangingiti. In love kaagad dahil maganda ito sa panlabas na anyo? Para siyang baliw. Looks can be deceiving, sabi nga nila. Paano kung maganda ito sa labas pero hindi naman sa loob? Mas gugustuhin pa niya na hindi ito malaanghel sa kagandahan basta may mabuti itong loob. Aanhin niya ang ganoong klase ng babae? Personality and attitude ang tinitignan niya. Ang kagandahang loob ang nagpapaganda at nagpapaangat sa isang babae.Kanina pa siya pabaling-baling.Kung kailan niya kailangang matulog ay saka naman siya hindi pinapatulog ng babae. Hindi naman ito madalas mangyari. Nakikita niya ito sa bawat pagpikit niya pero agad din naman siyang hihilahin ng antok pagkatapos. Pero ngayong gabi ay muli siya nitong ginambala. Hirap siyang matulog.

First day of class pa kinabukasan. Kailangan niya nang matulog para hindi siya antukin sa klase. Mas kailangan niyang pagbutihan ang kaniyang pag-aaral dahil magtatapos na siya this coming school year. Accountancy ang kursong kinuha niya at balak niyang magtrabaho sa Maynila kung makapasa man siya sa board exam. Gusto niyang ipagmalaki siya ng kaniyang mga magulang and at the same time, masuklian niya ang napakalaking paghihirap ng mga ito sa kaniya. Palagi kasing sinasabi sa kaniya ng kaniyang ama na tanging edukasyon lamang ang pinakamalaking maipapana nila. Totoo naman. Kaya heto siya ngayon at isang consistent dean's lister. Siya rin ang tumayong vice president ng Student Council last year.

Napatingin siya sa orasan malapit sa kama niya. Twelve-twenty-four na ng madaling araw. May ilang oras pang nalalabi para makatulog siya. Pinilit niyang ipikit ang kaniyang mga mata pero mukhang hindi siya titigilan ng anghel. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. Haggard siya nito bukas. Magiging tampulan na naman siya ng tukso ng mga kaibigan at kapwa niya officer. Ayon sa kanila, kailangan niyang alagaan ang mukha niyang mala-Greek god.

Siya kasi ang itinuturing na heartthrob sa university nila. Pero para sa kaniya ay hindi ito importante. Kakisigan lang naman ang nakikita sa kaniya ng mga kababaihan. They don't look behind the face. Sawa na rin siya sa mga flings. Aminado siyang playboy siya simula pa lang noong tumuntong siya ng sekondarya. First year pa lang siya ay kaliwa't kanan na ang mga girlfriends niya. At iisa lang ang katangian nila, clingy at selosa. Naiirita siya sa ganoong ugali kaya weekly siyang nagpapalit. Sa kanilang lahat, iisa lang ang nagtagal. Si Kath.

Mahigit dalawang taon din sila. Unfortunately, they broke up and decided to stay friends despite the fact that they had a thing in the past. It was okay for the both of them, well not really for him. Actually, he misses her. He misses everything about her. Hindi kasi clingy, selosa, at possessive ang dating kasintahan. Beside from her goddess-like beauty, she has the attitude of a saint. Napakabait, understanding, humble, sweet, honest, silent, matalino, at magaling magluto. Ito ang mga katangiang minahal niya sa dalaga. She rarely got mad at him, and when she is, tahimik lang ito at hindi namamansin. Pinapalamig muna nito ang kaniyang ulo bago siya nito kausapin. Pagkatapos ng kanilang pag-uusap ay magiging okay na naman sila. Hindi si Kath 'yong tipo na nagger kapag galit. Dinadaan nito sa maayos na usapan ang lahat. She doesn't judge immediately also. Kapag may nababalitaan ito na nambabae raw siya ay tatanungin at tatanungin siya nito. She doesn't jump into conclusions. She verifies it first. Hindi siya nito pinapangunahan.

With these attitudes and personalities of her, he fell hard for Kath. Kaya when their relationship ended, he was very devastated. It felt like he was in hell, and he didn't know his way out. The first six months were pure torment. Nakakasalubong niya ito at nagbabatian sila. Outside, he was okay, but deep inside, he was shattered into pieces. He had difficulty in picking up his self. Muntikan din siyang natanggal sa dean's list. Maging ang mga organization na kinabibilangan niya ay napabayaan niya. It was also the very first time that he cried because of a girl. It was as if his heart was ripped out. It was the first time that he got his heart broken, and it hurt so much. The pain was inexplicable especially that Kath broke up with him with a vague reason. She told him that he didn't deserve her. She was not worthy of his love. He tried to assure her she was worthy every of it, but she didn't listen. She looked at him in the eye and told him that she loved him so much and was so sorry. With those parting words, she left him dead.

Reminiscing the past is like digging up his own grave. Hanggang ngayon, nasasaktan pa rin siya. Mahigit dalawang taon na ang nakararaan pero hindi pa tuluyang naghihilom ang sugat. Only time can heal the wound. Sa ngayon, nakamove on na rin siya kahit papaano. Sa tulong ng mga kaibigan at iba pang malalapit sa kaniya, unti-unti niyang naibangon ang sarili. Plus the fact din siguro na hindi na niya nakikita si Kath. She transferred after their second year in the university. Kahit papaano ay namimiss niya na ito.

Katherine, why have you forsaken me? Mahal na mahal kita. You deserve me and so do I.

Tumingin ulit siya sa orasan malapit sa kama. It's one-fifteen in the morning. Napabuntong-hininga siya. Tinitigan niya ang kisame ng mga limang minuto at nagbilang. Nasa eighty-nine na siya ng maramdaman niyang hinihila na siya ng antok.

It's strange but I feel happy. Magaan ang pakiramdam ko habang pinagmamasdan ang maamong mukha niya. Nakapikit siyang umiikot, arms open at may ngiti sa malaanghel na mukha nito. Dinarama nito ang bawat haplos ng hangin, sumasayaw sa musika ng hangin. She's exceptional. Unti-unti itong huminto sa pag-ikot, napako ang tingin sa kanya at unti-unti ring nawala ang mga ngiti sa labi nito. Linapitan niya ito pero umatras, naglakad palayo. Palayo sa kanya. Pinilit niyang habulin ito pero hindi na niya ito naabutan, hanggang sa nawala na ito sa paningin niya. Hinanap niya ito sa kung saan-saan, pero hindi niya ito mahanap. Ni hindi niya alam kung anong pangalan nito. Nakarinig siya ng ingay. Sinundan niya ng sinundan kung saan nanggagaling ito baka sakaling naroon ang misteryosang babae.

Naalimpungatan siya sa tunog ng kanyang alarm clock. Tumingin siya sa paligid, he was disoriented for a moment. Then a realization came into his mind, it was just a dream, an uncanny dream. She keeps on disturbing him on his sleep and now she's running away from him? Why? He nearly jumped when his phone rang. Naka-alarm din kasi ito sakaling hindi siya magising sa unang alarm. Napailing nalang siya.

Come now Jebadiaj! She's just a dream! She's just your imagination. Make up your mind now or you'll be late for your first day of school!

~~~

"Kuya, excuse me po."

Napahinto siya sa paglalakad nang may tumawag sa kaniya mula sa likuran. Buti na lamang at narinig niya ito. Medyo lumilipad kasi ang utak niya at nagmamadali siya. Kailangan niya pa kasing pumunta sa office ng OBAS - Organization of Business Administration Students, last student's election, napagdesisyonan niyang maging Auditor nalang ng OBAS at magresign na as Vice President ng Student Council.

"Kuya." tawag muli sa kaniya ng babae.

"Ano iyon?" tanong niya sabay ngiti sa babae. Pinamulahan pa ito ng mukha.

"Uhm, saan po ba ang room B321?" Ipinakita pa ng babae ang white form nito. "Kanina pa po kasi ako naghahanap pero hindi ko pa makita." dagdag pa nito na sinabayan pa ng matamis na ngiti.

"Umakyat ka sa second floor tapos diretsuhin mo saka kumaliwa. Doon sa pinakadulo, iyon ang B321."

"Gano'n po ba? Salamat po."

"Sige, walang anuman. Teka, ano'ng course mo?"

"Accountancy, kuya. Bakit?"

"Wala lang. Galingan mo, ha?"Ngumiti sa kaniya ang estudyante saka naglakad paalis. Sinundan pa niya ito ng tingin saka siya umalis. Marami ngayon ang kumuha ng kursong Accountancy. Ang akala niya noong una ay Teacher Education ang mas lolobo ang populasyon sa unibersidad dahil in demand ngayon ang mga teachers dahil sa K+12. Hindi rin naman kasi madali ang mga business-related courses. Kailangan talagang magsunog ng kilay. Kalaban mo rin ang puyat dahil sa dami ng paperworks. Sipag at tiyaga ang puhunan mo pagdating sa kursong ito.

"Uy, pre. Kumusta?" tanong sa kaniya ni Drake. Kaklase niya ito at matalik na kaibigan.

"Mabuti naman. Ikaw ba? Balita ko, hiwalay na raw kayo ni Raela?"

"Hindi ko naging girlfriend 'yon. Alam mong I am not the type who stays in a relationship. You know, I have needs." sagot nito habang nakangisi ng nakakaloko.Napailing na lang siya at ngumisi na rin. Sa kanilang magbabarkada, ito ang pinakababaero. Lahat yata ng naka-mini skirt ay pinapatos. Muntikan din itong nakabuntis dahil na rin sa kalokohan. Buti na lamang at delayed lang 'yong babae. Kung hindi ay matatali ito nang wala sa oras.

He's not a saint himself. May naging karanasan na rin naman siya. Pero hindi katulad ng kaibigan niya. Kapag kailangan niya lang ng stress o tension reliever dahil na rin sa dami ng obligasyon niya sa unibersidad. He can flirt anytime, but he has limitations too. Hindi biro ang pagsabayin ang academics at extra-curricular activities. Kailangan talaga ng time management.

"Mukhang puyat ka yata, Jeb? Nanaginip ka siguro kagabi, ano? Haha!" biro naman sa kaniya ni Alex. "Ikwento mo naman kung ano'ng nangyari."

"Tarantado! 'Yang kamanyakan mo, kailangan mo nang ilabas. Maghanap ka mamaya. Haha. At isa pa, wala akong napanaginipan." pagsisinungaling niya. Ayaw niyang sabihin sa mga ito na hindi siya pinatulog ng isang babae. Hindi lamang basta babae. Kakaiba ito. Nararamdaman niya iyon. Ewan ba niya pero pakiramdam niya ay nasa malapit lang ito at hinihintay siya. Pakiramdam niya ay makikita niya ito sa totoong buhay.

"Tol, hindi ko na kailangang maghanap. Kusang lalapit ang grasya. Ikaw ang mas may kailangan ngayon. Haggard ka na, eh. Buti at marami ka pang fans diyan sa labas. Kulang na ay mahimatay sila nang masilayan nila ang iyong mala-Adonis na pagmumukha at pangangatawan." pang-aasar naman nito sa kaniya.

"Gago! Hindi ako katulad mo na masiyadong makati. Ikuskos mo na 'yan." ganting asar niya naman rito.

"Laters."Napahagalpak siya ng tawa dahil sa tinuran ng kaibigan. Paniguradong maghahanap talaga ito. Ngiti pa lang nito ay malalaman mo na ang nasa isip. Masiyadong maberde.Napatingin siya sa pambisig na relo. Malapit nang mag-seven-thirty. Kailangan niya nang umalis.

"Hoy Drake, tara na. malapit ng mag-seven-thirty. Alis na kami." paalam niya. Agad na ding sumunod sa kanya si Drake.Paglabas nila sa office ay rinig na rinig niya ang mga bulungan lalo na ng mga kababaihan at mga bakla. Nandiyan na sabihing napakakisig niya, napakaganda nang pangangatawan niya, masarap siyang kainin, at kung anu-ano pa. Napapailing at napapangiti na lang siya. Hindi na bago sa kaniya ang mga ito. As a matter of fact, sila na rin ang nanliligaw sa kaniya. Sila na ang nag-eefort para pansinin niya ang mga ito. Tingin kasi sa kaniya ay isang diyos na nahulog mula sa Mount Olympus. Kulang na lang ay sambain siya, halikan ang dinaraanan niya, at patayuan siya ng monumento o rebulto.

"Kuya, ipinabibigay po no'ng babae sa inyo." sabi sa kaniya ng isa. Marahil ay second year o third year na ito. Naka-uniform na kasi.

"Ah, salamat." sagot niya sabay ngiti rito. As usual, pinamulahan ito ng mukha.

"Ikaw na ang gwapo!" tukso ni Drake. Hindi nalang niya ito pinansin dahil baka matagalan pasila kung mag-uusap pa sila.Terror pa man din yung prof nila, walangpinapalampas lalo na kapag mainit ang ulo, which is palagi.

~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

MARGUE

She sighed in frustration. Gusto niyang mag-shift ng kurso. Ayaw niya ng Accountancy. Ba't hindi na lang kasi siya pinayagan ng mga magulang niya na kumuha ng Engineering o Architecture? O 'di kaya ay Creative Writing o Fine Arts. Mahilig kasi siyang magbasa ng mga nobela at dahil doon ay nahilig din siya sa pagsusulat, pati gustong-gusto niya ang mag-design. Sa katunayan, may mga naisulat na rin siyang mga kwento. Hindi nga lang niya sinasabi o ibinabahagi. Nahihiya kasi siya. Hindi niya alam kung magaganda ba ang mga ito o hindi. Aaminin niyang isa siyang frustrated writer at ang karaniwang tema ng mga sinulat niya ay tungkol sa pag-ibig. Masiyado kasi siyang hopeless romantic. Thanks to the influence of her favorite author Julia Quinn.

Kung pinakinggan lang siya ng ina ay marahil excited na excited na siya ngayong umpisa pa lang ng pasok. First year college na siya ngayong taong ito. Laking pasasalamat niya at nakapasok siya sa isa sa mga prestiyosong unibersidad sa bansa. Hindi biro ang entrance exam rito. Talagang pagpapawisan ka dahil sa tindi ng mga tanong. Buti na lamang at mahilig siyang magbasa kaya hindi siya masiyadong nahirapan sa ibang parte ng exam. Hindi rin niya akalain na makakakuha siya ng 89 porsiyento. Noong una ay inakala niyang namamalik-mata lamang siya pero nang tignan niya ulit ang papel ay 89 pa rin ang nakalagay. Tuwang-tuwa siyang ibinalita ito sa mga kapatid at mga magulang. But the happiness instantly died when her parents told her, or practically ordered her to take Accountancy. Okay na sana ang lahat kung hindi lang panira ang mga magulang niya. It was just a fleeting moment of bliss. Kaya heto siya ngayon at nagluluksa.

Nabalik lang ang isip niya sa kasalukuyan nang makarinig siya ng tilian sa may bandang kaliwa niya.

"Oh my! He's so handsome. I love him na!" maarteng sambit nang naka-pink na babae.

"Oh, so yummy ang fafa, sisterhood! Sarap lantakan!" sambit naman ng isang bakla na sinamahan pa ng beautiful eyes. Kasama nito ang babaeng unang nagsalita kanina.

Nagtataka siya sa asal ng mga ito. Sino kaya 'yong tinutukoy nila na gwapo at masarap? Hindi kaya may artista rito na nagsho-shooting? Kung meron man ay nabalitaan na sana niya. At isa pa, dapat ay pinagkakaguluhan na ito ngayon. Marami na rin sana ang nagpapakuha ng litrato.Napataas siya ng kilay nang wala siyang makita na artista. Marahil ay isang sikat na male student ang tinutukoy ng mga tao sa paligid base na rin sa reaksyon ng mga ito. Ito siguro ang campus heartthrob.

Napagdesisyunan niya na lang na umalis at hanapin ang classroom niya. Baka mahuli pa siya sa first class niya at mapagalitan. Mahirap na. Unang araw pa lang ay kailangang maaga ang pagpasok dahil siksikan. Katulad niya ay marami ring freshmen ang naghahanap ng kanilang classrooms. Napakalaki at napakalawak kasi ng unibersidad na pinapasukan niya. Kailangan pa ng sampung minuto na lakaran bago marating ang building nila. Ito ang hirap sa pinapasukan niya dahil sampung beses yata ang lawak nito sa dating eskwelahan nila noong high school siya. Pero worth it naman dahil magaganda ang mga buildings sa university at modernized. Halatang inaalagaan.

Pagdating niya sa second floor ay nakita na niya ang room niya for the first period. Nasa kaliwang bahagi. Nasa bungad pa lang siya ay kita na niyang napakaraming estudyante. Karamihan ay may kakilala na. Ang iba naman ay tahimik lang na nakaupo at nagmamasid sa paligid. Gano'n pa man ay maingay at ito ang pinakaayaw niya sa lahat. Mas gusto niya ng tahimik na lugar. Sumasakit kasi ang ulo niya sa matao at maingay na lugar gaya nito. May pagka-aloof pa man din siya. Madalas tuloy siyang pagkamalan na isnabera at masungit.

Umupo siya sa bandang dulo kung saan walang masiyadong nakaupo. Inaayos niya ang gamit niya nang may lumapit sa kaniya na isang babae. Maganda, maputi at makinis ang balat, mas matangkad sa kaniya ng kaunti, at mukhang mabait.

"Hi! I'm Ronalie Chatteris." masiglang bati nito sa kaniya saka inilahad ang palad.

"Hi. I'm Marguerite Cynster. Nice meeting you." nakangiting bati niya rito. The girl seems to be nice kaya walang rason para hindi niya ito kaibiganin.

"Same here. Where are you from?"

"Galing ako ng Vigan. Ikaw?"

"Tagarito ako. Wow. Ilocana ka pala. Hindi halata, eh. Ang puti at ang kinis kasi ng balat mo. In addition, ang tangkad at ang ganda mo pa!"napatawa siya ng bahagya sa tinuran ng bagong kakilala.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Yes, of course, silly! Ang akala ko nga noong unang makita kita kanina ay tagarito ka lang. Kaya I was surprised to know that you came from the northern part. May iba ka bang lahi?"

"Uhm, may lahi raw kaming Kastila sabi ni Mama."

"Talaga? No wonder. Pagkakamalan ka pa ngang model. Ano'ng height mo?"

"5'7''. Ikaw?"

"5'9''."

"Eh, 'di ikaw ang model. Mas matangkad ka at mas maganda ka pa."

"Ay, naku. Hindi 'yan. Bagay ka ring maging model. Sexy ka naman, eh. May boyfriend ka na, ano? Kapag sinabi mong wala ay hindi ako maniniwala. Sa ganda mong 'yan ay dapat meron."napangiti siya sa sinabi nito. Porke't maganda ay kailangang may boyfriend kaagad? Hindi ba pwedeng wala muna?

"So, silence means yes?"

"Wala akong boyfriend."

"Seriously? I doubt it. I'm sure na maraming nagkakandarapa na sa'yo para pansinin mo sila. Baka in denial ka lang o LQ kayo ng boyfriend mo?" Nakakunot pa ang noo nito.

Itinaas niya ang dalawang kamay na natatawa. "Hindi naman kailangang magka-boyfriend ang isang babae porke't maganda siya. Hindi 'yon kawalan. Isa pa, I'm still young. My top priority right now is my studies. Saka na lang muna ang pag-ibig kapag may time. Sa ngayon, books muna ang ka-love affair ko." sagot niya.She's scrutinizing her. Analyzing as if she's not telling the truth. Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto ay tumango-tango ito tanda ng pagsang-ayon sa sinabi niya.

"I just can't believe that you have no boyfriend. This is now the twenty-first century yet you chose to remain single. Tell me, have you had boyfriends before?"

"Lucky is the man who is the first love of a woman and lucky is the woman who is the last love of a man." was her answer.Napangiti ng nakakaloko ang kausap niya.

"You're a hopeless romantic. You believe in fairy tales. You are living in the world of fantasy."Napangiti na lang siya. Nakakahiya mang aminin ay totoo ang sinabi ni Ronalie. Naniniwala kasi siya na may happy ending. Kadalasan pa nga ay natatagpuan niya ang sarili na nananaginip ng gising. May isang napakagwapong lalaki raw ang mai-in love sa kaniya. Isang lalaki na karaniwang natatagpuan lamang sa mga romance novels and pocketbooks. And she can't help herself. Somehow, she wishes that she was Bella of Edward, Louis of Clark, Juliet of Romeo, Anastasia Steele of Christian Grey, Katniss Everdeen of Peeta Mellark, Caroline Trent of Blake Ravenscroft, Penelope Featherington of Colin Bridgerton, or Arabella Blydon of John Blackwood, and others. These fictional characters gave her something to look forward to.

"It's okay to believe in fantasy. But you just have to bear in mind that life is reality, and reality is far from fantasy. They are two opposite words and can't meet."Napanguso siya sa tinuran nito. She's blunt and not afraid to show it. However, nagustuhan niya ang ugaling ito ng dalaga. She doesn't aim to please. She lives to express, not to impress. She herself doesn't like to sugarcoat things, too. Mas gusto niya kung harap-harapan siyang sinasaksak. Sa mga taong hindi kayang gawin 'yon ay mga duwag. They are pathetic and afraid to show their true color to the world.

"Hey! Don't hate me for that. I am just being realistic." sabi ng dalaga nang makita niyang nilabian siya ng kausap. Ito ang kauna-unahang babaeng linapitan mula kanina pa at ayaw niyang magkaroon sila ng misunderstanding. She feels good about this gal.

"No! I don't hate you. As a matter of fact, I like you. You were honest." nakangiting sagot niya. 

"I did not take offense. So, we're friends?" nakangiting tanong nito sa kanya at saka inilahad ang kanang palad.

"Friends." nakangiting tugon naman niya.Masaya naman silang nag-usap hanggang sa dumating ang dating kaklase niya noong highschool na si Roweene.

"Uy Margue! Ikaw pala yan. Haha." magiliw na sabi nito.Nginitian lang niya ito. Hindi naman kasi talaga close at may ugali itong ayaw niya kaya hindi sila magka-vibes.

~~~~

It's been a month mula ng pasukan. Nakikihalubilo na rin naman siya sa mga kaklase niya. Naging kasa-kasama na rin niya si Ronalie, Dennisse at Roweene na kaklase niya noong high school. Pero si Ronalie pa rin ang pinaka-close niya sa buong klase. Marami silang pagkapareho ng hilig, at kahit hindi sila nagkakasundo sa ilang mga bagay minsan, they still remain friends. She enjoys her company.

"Sis, nakita mo na siya?" tanong ni Ronalie sa kanya na ang tinutukoy ay yung gwapo na nakita nila noong orientation. Si soulmate Mario Maurer niya, isa sa mga heartthrob ng university nila. Kung si Jerome Ponce ang Mario Maurer ng showbiz, si soulmate naman niya ang Mario Maurer ng university nila. Well, normal na lang na magkagusto ang isang babaeng katulad niya sa mga heartthrob, but the difference is that, hindi niya ito hinahabol. Kapag nakakasalubong niya ito, parang wala lang.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Nothing."Hindi na siya sumagot pa dahil dumating na yung instructor nila. At kahit nakakaantok yung instructor nila, she has her both ears on him. Kailangan niyang makinig sa lesson nito dahil panigurado, magpapa-quiz ito right after the discussion or next meeting. One and a half hour din ang klase nilang ito and she should not miss the chance to learn no matter how boring the professor is. She's a scholar and she needs to maintain her grades. And as she'd expected, he gave a 40 items quiz fifteen minutes before the dismissal, and luckily, she got 39 out of 40 and she got the highest score. She forgot the right term for number thirty-seven.

She decided to cook spicy shrimp for dinner. Kaya naman namalengke siya ng mga kakailanganin niya sa lulutuing ulam. She enjoys cooking, actually she loves it. Masaya siya habang nagluluto siya. Sadyang nakakagaan kasi sa pakiramdam kapag nakakapagluto siya, nawawala ang lahat ng pagod niya. Habang kumakain sila ng hapunan ni Ate Divina, ang tanging ka-close niya sa dorm nila, nagkwekwentuhan sila. Ito na ang nagsilbing ate niya at share na din sila sa mga supply nila ng pagkain.

"Ang galing mong magluto. Ang sarap ng niluto mo Margue. Kainggit ka." puri ni ate Divina. 

"Hindi naman ate. Tyamba lang." sagot niya. Hindi naman kasi talaga siya magaling magluto, marunong at mahilig lang. Her mother taught her how to cook. Kasi nga daw, the best way to the man's heart is through his stomach. Totoo man iyon o hindi, babae siya kaya dapat alam niya kung paano ang magluto. May kinausap si Ate Divina at tinawag itong kuya. She kicked her lightly under the table and she just gave her a "what?" expression. Kinausap lang niya yung kuya sa likod niya, naninipa na?

"Kuya, kumain ka na?" tanong ni ate Divina

"Hindi pa nga, eh. Magluluto pa lang ako." sagot naman nung lalake.Hindi niya alam kung sino ang kausap ni ate Divina. Nasa likod niya kasi ito, hindi naman siya ganun ka-curious para tignan pa kung sino. Pero habang pinakikinggan niya ang boses nito, napangiti siya. Lalakeng-lalake ang boses niya, ang sarap pakinggan. Sabi nila, kung gwapo daw yung boses, gwapo din daw yung mukha, totoo kaya iyon?

"Ay naku kuya, huwag ka nang magluto. Total marami naman itong niluto ni Margue. Hindi naman namin to mauubos ng kaming dalawa lang." alok ni ate Divina sa kausap habang namumula.

"Nakakahiya naman."parang nahihiya naman na sabi nung lalake.

"Ay naku, walang hiya-hiya kuya. Nasa iisang bubong tayo kaya tayo rin lang ang magtutulungan. Haha. At kapag natikman mo ito, makakalimutan mo ang pangalan mo." pagpupumilit ni ate. Gusto niyang matawa sa inaakto ni ate Divina. Halata kasing gusto nitong makasabay kumain kung sino man ang kinakausap niya.

"Ayos lang ba kung makikain ako?" tanong nito ng makalapit ito sa kanya at makita niya ang mukha nito. Nasamid siya at napa-ubo sa sobrang gulat. 

"Hala. Ayos ka lang?" hinagod-hagod ng kuya ang likod niya. Tumango naman siya at nang maka-recover siya.

"Napaano ka Margue? Para kang nakakita ng multo ah. Haha." kantyaw ni ate Divina.

"Wala ate. Nasamid lang, mali lang yung timing ng pagkalunok ko ng tubig. Haha." sabi niya ng makabawi mula sa pag-ubo. Biglang nagwala ang lahat ng cells sa katawan niya ng makita niya kung sino ang kausap ng kasama niya. 

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> This brings so much memories 😭😭


End file.
